


Losing Something You just Found

by Queen_of_some_fandoms



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Dark Leia Organa, Everyone Needs A Hug, Pre-Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back, The Force, and i was not under exaggerating with the major character death, everyone dies, kind of, like pure angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:06:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21926425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_some_fandoms/pseuds/Queen_of_some_fandoms
Summary: Luke was trying to scream.And all Leia could do was stand there.
Relationships: Leia Organa & Darth Vader, Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker & Han Solo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	Losing Something You just Found

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored so I wrote a thing to practice writing sad stuff. Warnings of major character death and violence.

He was trying to scream.

Luke was trying to scream.

He was gripping his throat with his hands, desperately trying to grab any breath of air he could get his hands on. There was no voice coming from his mouth, no sound escaping his lungs. Only pure silence, which seemed to echo through the air and rip at a hole in her chest.

Leia could see him, see the dreaded shape of Darth Vader stalking towards them, throwing out his hand to squeeze at her friend’s throat. Han was holding Luke now, screaming his name, pulling his hands from his throat and forcing him to the ground. Chewbacca was beside his scruffy counterpart, howling in his unique tongue, unknown to her ears.

But Leia couldn’t hear it anyways, much less understand it. She couldn’t hear anything. The sounds that she should be hearing were not being processed by hear brain. The sounds that she should be hearing that were now tugging at an unknown part of herself, giving her the feeling that she was losing something she had just found.

Not that the feeling mattered anyways. Darth Vader was right there, right in front of her. The man who had tortured her in her cell, the one who had stood by and watched her home world be obliterated, the man whose very mask, whose very breaths had been haunting her dreams for the last two years.

She could so easily just grab her blaster and shoot him. Leia had the impression that he was too preoccupied with his current job (oh stars he must be killing Luke) to do anything to stop her. Her hand was already on the handle, her fingers near the trigger. All she had to do was pull it out of its holster.

Han was crying now. Thin lines of tears were making their way down his cheeks. He was clutching Luke now, crying out into his hair. Han may not admit it out loud, but he had a soft spot for the small blonde-haired rebel, one that was clearly showing itself now. He was whispering something to Luke, who was now not responding. He was just, staring at her. 

Luke Skywalker was a mystery she had not yet solved. Somehow, he had survived on the planet of Tatooine, a place designed to squash any amount of heart or goodness inside of you, for nineteen years with out losing his kindness. He seemed naïve and youthful, yet at night she would hear him sobbing for the thousands of people on the death star. He was her friend, perhaps something more, and she had decided that she would do anything for him, knowing that Luke would do the same for her.  
Luke Skywalker was her brother in everything but blood, and yet, as he lay dying in the dirt, she wasn’t doing anything. 

His eyes finally closed, his head sank into Hans chest, and she could hear what sounded like her name being carried away on the wind.

Vader had dropped his hand numbly, staring at the limp body of the Rebellions Hero. Leia had always been open to emotions, for reasons she could not explain, and the feeling of grief she got from black cladded giant was almost over whelming. It seemed to wrench her back to reality, stealing her away from wherever she thought she was. He was giving off the same feeling she was. The feeling of losing something just found. 

Now, Leia Organa could hear everything. Somehow, Darth Vader had bought back her sense of sound through his grief. She could hear the battle raging around her, the ships crashing into each other above her head. She could hear the breathing of the hulking black mass in front of her, which could barley drown out the sound of the smugglers sobbing.

Apparently, she couldn’t even see as far as well, for now she could identify the bodies of hundreds of Rebellion soldiers, scattering the field in which the scene was taking place. She could see the space battle above her, see the tens of star destroyers closing in on her command ship, blowing it to a thousand smithereens.

Something accustomed to a roar echoed around the battlefield, and it seemed to make Leia aware of the fist she had been clenching. She looked directly at the monster that was Darth Vader, who had turned toward her with such ferocity she staggered back a little.

She could hear something on the wind, just like how she had heard her name. Mine, Mine – You took away- Mine -How did you, how could you take him from me- He is Gone- Mine.

Darth Vader was walking towards her, his tattered cape flying beside him. Han was laying in the ground, gripping on to the body of deceased young man, Chewbacca was just being attacked by a legion of Storm Troopers, C3-PO and R2-D2 were laying in pieces at his feet.

Vader reached out towards her, is intent clear. To squash the person who had taken everything from him. But that confused Leia. She had done nothing, taken nothing from him. It was he who had taken everything from her. He had just taken something else, the body of her friend evidence to rest her case.

He grabbed her by the throat, squeezing tightly. Han wasn’t even watching, just staring down at the corpse in his arms. Leia was trying to scream (just like Luke) and was clawing at the hand around her throat. Vader was so close to her she could feel the breath of the respirator on her cheeks.

One of her hands closed around the barrel of her blast, and before Vader could do anything, she fired. It hit its mark. 

...

Minutes later, Leia Organa and Han Solo would be found by the commander of the Empires squadron dispatched to eliminate the Rebel Alliance. He would find them with the bodies of one sith lord, one soon to be Jedi, one Wookie with several blaster wounds through his chest, and the bodies of hundreds of Rebellion soldiers surrounding them. The two were taken into custody.

Days later, Leia Organa was introduced to the Emperor. He told her about her parentage, about her beginning, and about her dear, beloved, dead brother. He told her how proud he was of her, to take the stand and kill the last of her family.

Leia would cry for days, for she had realised that Darth Vader was not killing Luke but trying desperately to save him. She realised that she had locked on to her brother’s throat, in a misguided attempt to save him.

Weeks later, the Rebellion would be crushed by the Empires forces. With no general, no Jedi, and no hope, they didn’t stand a chance. The Emperor made Leia watch. That night bought her the first dream of her brother, flickering in and out of her subconsciousness in a blue pale light. The Emperor told her that there was a power that would save her brother, and that it laid inside of her. 

Months later, the body of one Han Solo would be found by a few scavengers. The cause of death would be deduced as electric shock, just as Emperor Palpatine introduced to the Empire his new successor, the Lady Vader. His body would be found some time later as well, a hole through his abdomen. Lady Vader’s name was changed to Emperor Vader.

Years later, the Emperor was still searching for anything that would bring her brother back. She had teams dispatched to every corner of the galaxy, retrieving ancient scrolls, Sith and Jedi alike, that would help her achieve her goal. She had even managed to capture an older Jedi master, one who spoke in poems and hyperboles. She questioned him for days, and even when the troll told her that their was no way to bring her brother back, her quest continued. 

As Leia Organa descended into madness, and the Empire seemed to become crueller and more calculating, the ghost of Luke Skywalker could be seen landing significant punch on the face of one Obi-Wan Kenobi.

**Author's Note:**

> Super dark story, and a super terrible story as well. Hope you enjoyed watching all your favourites die. Cause I did not.


End file.
